Written in Blood
by white pedal
Summary: "My message to you, that when the time I will come after you and I will make you suffer like I had suffered...until my last breath of life in this world, I will make you sure." She closed her eyes. And she opened them and her green eyes were glowing and her pupil was slit. "That you lose everything!"


_Another Bakura one shot...well he won't be in it but he will be mentioned. This place after 'Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep" and "He Lives in You"_

Cleopatra was laughing haughtily as she walked through the hallways of her new castle. Her body guards were following her as she was heading for her throne room as she was about to have a meeting with the bishop about her duties as the new queen of Egypt.

It has been a week since the previous pharaoh had died, along with his faithful servants, and she came into power the very next day after the city was destroyed. So far the kingdom was rebuilding and the people were beginning to heal as they tried to get through the tough times.

So far, even though they are slowly returning to their old lives, they did not trust their new queen.

Cleopatra was a great beauty yes. She had fair light skin that gave her a beautiful complexion, she had silky black hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes that shun with pride and she was tall with a outstanding figure.

There was one little problem though. Regardless of her looks, no one was very fond of her in control of their homeland.

They thought of her as inexperienced as she only came from a noble family that didn't have as much power as the pharaoh did. Not only was that an issue but the biggest one is that she tends to be too flirtatious with the men around her, there was a rumor that she was with a guard alone one night in her chambers.

"What a day it has been," Cleopatra said with a gloat "each day Egypt grows stronger and stronger with each sun rise and sun set."

The three guards didn't say anything and just kept following her to the throne room.

Cleopatra let out a yawn "Well I must turn in for the night." They all reached the throne room.

But when she opened the door everything was dark in the room. Cleopatra rolled her eyes.

"Ugh it is so dark in here!" she exclaimed "Guards get some fire to light the room!"

They nodded and they went to get some torches. As she stood beside the dark room she suddenly covered her nose and mouth.

"Ah! What is this stench!" Cleopatra complained "It's like something died died here!"

The dark room had a foul scent. It was a mixture of sand, rotten vegetables and it a weird scent into the mix.

It also smelt like flesh.

She began to become overwhelmed and stood away. She took a deep breath.

"I take over Egypt for a week and this happens?" she says, the she smirks "but no matter..to think my plan actually worked. First I was able to make a deal with that dog, then trick that worthless thief into taking Zorc as his power source and finally destroying the pharaoh..he should of married me when he was still alive," she flipped her hair "rejecting my proposal for marriage was a big mistake, Atem."

She said the last part bitterly. She was furious with Atem, also his father, months ago before the destruction she came to kingdom and wanted to make a deal, she marries him and Egypt has a queen.

His father though saw her with another man and saw she was not to be trusted. And he wouldn't make his son go into a marriage that would make him unhappy. So he asked her to leave.

Actually he had the guard's take her out when she refused to leave.

The guard's came back with torches. Cleopatra put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Finally, now light the room.

The guards went into the room and when they lite one of on them. The room lite up entirely.

Cleopatra smiled "Good now I can.." she didn't finish her sentence as she screamed. The guards were wide eyed in horror.

The throne room was covered in blood and there were dead bodies of other soldiers lying around everywhere. Half of them were decapitated with their bodies on the ground and the others had their eyes opened as they saw something terrifying.

Cleopatra fell to the ground and the guards caught her. One of them called outside.

"Guards! We have an intruder in the palace! Find it and bring it to execution immediately!" the guards from the hallways went out to search the entire palace for the intruder.

One guard went to the corpse of his former co worker. He saw there were wounds on the body, they looked like it slashed through him but they didn't belong to a sword. These were more un-cordinated. They looked like they belonged to an animal.

A large animal at that.

Cleopatra looked around and when she looked at the wall, she couldn't believe what she saw.

One the wall there was writing. And the ink for it was the blood of the victims in the room.

_Cleopatra, I hope you are enjoying sitting on the throne you stole. But the time will come that you will fall, what you have done will not go unpunished. I will get you like you got all of us._

_That is a promise._

The blood was dripping down from the letters and were flowing to the ground.

Cleopatra was still wide eyed. There was only one person she knew that would make such a warning, and she knew that person distrusted her from first sight and she can make a wild guess that she was still furious about what Zorc did to her lover. And now she is out for her blood.

She suddenly chuckle and smirk came onto her face.

"So that's how it's going to be isn't it?" Cleopatra said "well then, if that's you want. Then let the games begin," Cleopatra narrowed her eyes with a wicked smile at the message "but be warned, I already took down Atem and your thief king so you better watch your back as well...Delilah."

* * *

Delilah was covered in blood as she stood on the mountain. She got out of the castle in time and glared at the kingdom.

"You took away the most precious thing in my life Cleopatra," she said with a snarl "and you are going to pay for it...and when you do, everything you stolen from me will be back into my possession."

Delilah's teeth became sharp as her fangs stuck out.

"Vengeance will be mine, this kingdom that you had stolen will be lost to you and you will no longer be the queen you think you are."

Her nails sprout out like claws.

"My message to you, that when the time I will come after you and I will make you suffer like I had suffered...until my last breath of life in this world, I will make you sure."

She closed her eyes. And she opened them and her green eyes were glowing and her pupil was slit.

"That you lose everything!"

She let out a blood curdling roar in the Egyptian night.

_The end_


End file.
